La Bey'Colonie
by Maski1
Summary: RP organisé sur le Bey'Forum. La Bey'Colonie est un endroit gigantesque consacré au Beyblade, plus particulièrement à l'entraînement des Bladeurs. Mais des choses étranges s'y déroulent ... Les passages en italiques sont les paroles des toupies.
1. Présentation des personnages

_Comme cette fanfic est un RP, il y aura certainement beaucoup de personnages. Ils n'arriveront pas forcément tous en même temps mais je pense qu'il est quand même utile de présenter au moins ceux incarnés par les joueurs._

_Je compléterais donc cette page au fur et à mesure qu'un nouveau personnage incarné par un joueur fera son apparition dans l'histoire._

_Attention, c'est trèèèèèès long._

**Flo Hakura**

Flo a seize ans lorsqu'elle entre à la Colonie. Elle a les cheveux noirs dont les pointes ont tendance à remonter. On lui dit souvent que sa coiffure donne l'impression qu'elle a une peau de loup sur la tête mais quand on a des cheveux gris clair raides comme du fil de fer, difficile d'y faire quoi que ce soit. Une longue tresse, nouée au bout par un fin anneau couleur or, descend jusqu'au dessus de ses chevilles. Elle a les yeux verts, légèrement jaunâtres. D'étranges marques noires apparaissent sous ses yeux lorsqu'elle utilise son pouvoir.  
Généralement habillée d'une chemise légère et d'un pantalon blanc, elle porte un étrange bracelet bleu royal au poignet droit et un bracelet semblable vert émeraude au poignet gauche. A la cheville droite, elle porte un troisième bracelet couleur rubis.

Généralement enjouée, elle se montre souvent assez immature en s'amusant de presque tout et rien mais elle peut être très méchante quand on s'en prend à ses amis. Une stratégie ? Pas besoin, elle fait tout à l'instinct. Curieuse, elle aime découvrir les secrets des autres mais pas les dévoiler. Elle adore taquiner ses amis. Grande amatrice de bonne nourriture, elle cuisine affreusement mal.

Elle a le don de ressentir l'aura des autres et sait ainsi ce qu'ils veulent cacher. Elle déteste les mensonges et dit toujours tout ce qu'elle pense. Lorsqu'elle utilise son don, des demis cercles noirs apparaissent sous ses yeux. Ce pouvoir, qu'elle ne maîtrise pas entièrement, lui permet en particulier d'entendre ce que les toupies veulent bien lui dire.

L'adolescente adore les animaux. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle avait pour seul ami son chien. Ces parents ne l'aimaient pas. Ils ne pensaient qu'à leur image.

Lorsque son chien mourut, Flo fit une dépression. Elle déménagea à Hokkaïdo où elle rencontra un frère et une sœur qui l'invitèrent à jouer au Beyblade. C'est ainsi qu'elle se fit ses premiers amis et découvrit qu'elle comprenait le langage des toupies. Son don lui faisait ressentir la joie des autres.

Malheureusement, la sœur qui était devenue l'amie de Flo perdit ses parents et son frère dans un accident de voiture. Ne pouvant plus bouger, elle ne pouvait plus aller jouer au Beyblade avec Flo.

Flo fit une nouvelle déprime qui déclencha une grave maladie.

Obligée de déménager pour se soigner, Flo promit à son amie de guérir et de revenir l'affronter. Elle mit onze ans à se rétablir et a une peur incroyable des hôpitaux.

Une fois guérie, elle tint sa promesse et revint à Hokkaïdo le temps d'affronter son amie d'enfance. Chacune suivit ensuite une voie différente.

Durant sa convalescence, Flo rencontra Storm Halsémon. Issue d'un Fragment d'Etoile ayant perdu son pouvoir, le spectre du Digimon Halsémon tire son pouvoir des sentiments positifs des autres. Ayant assisté au premier combat opposant Lightning L-Drago à Storm Pegasus, il en aspira l'énergie. Les habitants de Koma décidèrent alors de l'utiliser comme cobaye pour tester les nouvelles toupies qu'ils fabriquaient. Halsémon se rebella et fut scellé dans un temple proche du Village Beyblade.

Voyant que Flo aimait les toupies, il décida de briser son sceau. Il se sert généralement de l'énergie créée par les sentiments positifs des autres pour se balader aux côtés de sa Bladeuse et accepte parfois de la prendre sur le dos de son spectre.

Storm Pegasus est rouge. Son anneau n'est pas exactement un '' Storm '' mais il préfère se faire appeler ainsi. Son axe de rotation particulier lui permet de déployer deux ailes de métal et les irrégularités de son anneau d'énergie et de sa roue de fusion lui permettent de générer un courant d'air. Il peut également s'enflammer.

Flo et Halsémon ont décidé de s'inscrire à la Bey'Colonie pour se créer enfin un coup spécial.

**Ender ?**

Ender a seize ans et ressemble plus à un aventurier qu'à un blader, mais comme on dit, il faut se méfier des apparences. Il a des cheveux blonds, et des yeux d'une lueur rougeâtre. Son look est très remarquable et peu commun puisqu'il porte une tenue en cuir marron, assortie d'une cape et d'une capuche en feuilles séchées. Il cache un oeil par une oeillère en cuir. Son pantalon est fait de peau d'ours, et ses chaussures de peau de lapin. Certes, ce n'est pas une tenue à porter en zone urbaine, mais il le fait quand même, et de toute manière, il n'y est presque jamais. Il préfère vagabonder dans la nature d'arbres en arbres. Il est assez musclé, rapide, vif et surtout très discret en forêt. Avec sa toupie Terra Gaïa, il chasse les animaux pour en faire des vêtements ou s'entraîne tout simplement de manière intensive.

Ender est très asocial et individualiste. Normal pour quelqu'un qui passe sa vie dans la forêt à s'entraîner au Beyblade. Seuls les actes comptent pour lui. Il vénère les dieux Grecs depuis qu'il a Terra Gaïa. Il souhaite plus que tout affronter Ryuga et ce même s'il doit passer une semaine à errer dans une tempête de neige !

Depuis qu'il a perdu ses parents très jeune, il vit reclus dans la forêt et se contente d'écraser les Bladeurs qu'il croise. Il semble incapable de pleurer et évacue la rage qu'il ressent en pensant à ses parents en détruisant des rochers avec sa toupie. Il a décidé de commencer par s'inscrire à la Bey'Colonie avant de commencer les tournois officiels.

Terra Gaïa est une toupie de type Attaque qui contient l'esprit de la déesse de la Terre. Insensible aux changements de terrains grâce à sa pointe de performance qui change en fonction du lieu du combat, Gaïa possèdent deux coups spéciaux : Faille Terrestre et Gaïa Déesse Suprême.


	2. L'arrivée à l'Agora

La jeune fille et sa toupie arrivèrent devant deux énormes portes d'acier décorées de sculptures représentant sans doute des combats de Beyblade.

" On y eeeeeeest ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant de joie.

_-C'est bon, pas la peine de crier comme ça Flo_, lui dit par télépathie la toupie rouge qui la suivait.

-Nan mais tu te rends pas compte Halsémon ! C'est LE camp d'entraînement qu'il nous fallait ! 90% les Bladeurs qui se sont faits un titre planétaire se sont entraînés ici ! Bon, on fait comment pour rentrer à ton avis ? On défonce les portes ?

_-Bon sang, on se demande qui est le plus civilisé ici ...! A ton avis ?! On n'est pas des sauvages ! Même les humains de mon époque avaient plus de manières que toi ...!_

-Mais ça pourrait être un test pour voir si on est dignes ou non de s'entraîner ici. Et je ne vois pas de poignée ou autres pour l'ouvrir.

_-... Mouais, tu as raison._

Le duo s'éloigna de quelques pas et Halsémon chargea à pleine vitesse. Il heurta violemment la porte mais celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

" Purée ! Elle est plus résistante que prévue ! s'exclama Flo sans perdre espoir, c'est pas une porte qui va nous arrêter quand même ?! Allez Halsémon ! "

La toupie fit un grand détour et, se servant d'un rocher, se propulsa à toute vitesse vers la porte. Cette fois, celle-ci commença à s'ouvrir. La rotation d'Halsémon provoquait une pluie d'étincelles mais la toupie tenait bon. Enfin, la porte céda et les battants heurtèrent violemment le mur de l'autre côté de la muraille.

Devant les deux amis s'étendait une grande allée bordée de maisons et surtout de commerces en tous genres. Mais l'endroit semblait désert.

" _Euh, tu es sûre qu'on est au bon endroit ?_ demanda soudain Halsémon.

-On a du passer le test de présentation pour arriver devant la porte donc oui. Mais pourquoi il n'y a pas de Bladeur ? On dirait plus une ville fantôme qu'un camp d'entraînement renommé ... "

Ils entreprirent de visiter la ville à la recherche de quelqu'un. D'abord, ils devaient trouver quelqu'un capable de réparer les toupies. Ca n'allait pas être chose facile car Flo refusait de laisser Halsémon entre les mains de quelqu'un qui ne faisait ça que pour l'argent. De toute façon, la toupie refuserait de se laisser manipuler par quelqu'un qui ne le faisait pas pour son bien être. Mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

Soudain, ils entendirent une explosion au coin d'une rue. S'y précipitant, ils découvrirent cinq Bladeurs qui tentaient d'arracher quelque chose à une jeune fille du même âge que Flo.

" Donne-moi ça ! grogna un Bladeur, sinon je serai obligé de demander à ma toupie de l'aide !

-Vous utilisez les toupies pour faire du mal, ce n'est pas bien ! Je ne vous donnerai pas ces marchandises ! J'en ai besoin pour réparer les toupies ! "

" Quoi ?! Elle ne veut pas lâcher ce carton pour ça ?! " songea Flo.  
Elle s'avança et regarda les malfrats d'un air mécontent.

" Eh ! Vous n'avez pas honte de menacer quelqu'un sans toupie avec les vôtres !

-T'es qui toi ? On fait ce qu'on veut avec nos toupies !

-Sûrement pas ! Je les entends pleurer d'être obligées de faire ça ! Halsémon ! A l'attaque !

-_Avec joie !_ "

Obéissant à sa Bladeuse, la toupie rouge fonça droit vers leurs adversaires qui lâchèrent le carton. La jeune fille en profita pour se réfugier derrière Flo tandis que les toupies s'entre-choquaient.

" Dis-dont, tu sais réparer les toupies ? demanda Flo tout en menant son combat, tu as l'air de les aimer alors ça te dérangerait de réparer Halsémon de temps en temps ? Il ne se laissera faire que par quelqu'un qui le fait pour les toupies.

-Euh ... Oui, bien sûr ... répondit-elle timidement, mais comment tu peux savoir tout ça sur ta toupie ?

-Halsémon, accélère !cria Flo avant de répondre,ben, j'ai le don de comprendre ce que disent les toupies. "

Ender arriva peu de temps après le grabuge de Flo devant les portes qui quand il voulut passer se refermèrent automatiquement, comme si on voulait l'empêcher d'entrer. Il se mit en position d'attaque :

"Tiens donc... un second test avant d'entrer ? C'est donc que cette colonie n'est réservée qu'à très peu de personnes... Gaïa, tu vas t'amuser ! ..."

Ender comprit que Gaïa voulait qu'il la lance. Il fit donc ce que la toupie demandait. Il n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer une parole que la porte s'ouvrit à grande volée sous la puissance de Terra Gaïa.

"C'est bien ça... La prochaine fois, qu'ils installent des poutres de fer derrière la porte, ce sera un peu plus compliqué..."

Ender reprit Gaïa et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. A peine fut il entré que le soleil l'éblouissait. Il vit une sorte de parthénon perché sur une colline et différentes maisons au pied de cette dernière.

"Ce ne serait pas ton monde ça par hasard Gaïa ? Une reproduction vulgaire de la Grèce Antique ?"

Ender remarqua que la "ville" était pratiquement vide. Il n'aperçut que deux personnes à quelques centaines de mètres de lui. Deux filles apparemment. Comment avaient elles pu entrer? Elles avaient la force nécessaire pour ouvrir la grande porte?  
Tout cela l'intriguait, et il se mit à courir pour les rattraper.

"HE ! Vous deux là bas arrêtez ! J'ai besoin de vous poser quelques questions !"

Elles n'entendaient pas. Ender regarda autour de lui et vit que les toits des bâtiments commerciaux étaient relativement bas. Il monta sur un mur pour y accéder et courut de toit en toit pour les rattraper. Vu qu'il n'arrivait pas non plus à les atteindre et qu'elles se rapprochaient du parthénon, Ender lança Gaïa qui atterrit juste devant les deux filles qui se stoppèrent d'étonnement. Ender les rattrapa et sauta du toit pour arriver juste devant elle à côté de sa toupie en position accroupie.

"Enfin je vous ai rattrapé !"

Ender se releva et enleva sa capuche de feuilles séchées. Il se tourna vers les filles. La plus grande était étonnamment belle et Ender s'en voulut de penser ça.  
Les deux filles regardaient bizarrement Ender et la plus grande justement, se mit à parler la première ...

" Tu viens d'entrer dans la Colonie ? demanda Flo.

-Oui et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi il n'y a personne.

-Je n'en sais rien non-plus. Halsémon et moi venons d'arriver. Les seuls êtres vivants qu'on a croisés sont cette fille et des voleurs.

-... Il n'y a personne parce que presque tous les Bladeurs qui s'entraînaient ici sont partis ... dit timidement la mécanicienne, c'est dans ce camp que s'est entraîné Rago, le Bladeur qui a failli détruire le monde avec Némésis ...

-QUOI ?!

-A cause de ça, personne ne veut venir ici ... Mais ce camp a aussi formé Tsubasa, Yû, Aguma et Chris ! Et beaucoup des autres Bladeurs légendaires ont séjourné ici pendant quelques jours comme Gingka et Dynamis ! Mais ça, personne ne le sait sauf quelques Bladeurs d'ici ... Mais ils sont tellement forts qu'ils sont partis s'entraîner loin d'ici depuis plusieurs mois ... Pratiquement tous les habitants sont partis parce qu'en plus, on se fait voler ... Aucun de nous ne sait bien se battre avec une toupie alors ils en profitent ...

_- Le combat contre Némésis a peut-être sauvé la Terre mais maintenant, les gens ont peur du pouvoir des toupies,_ dit Halsémon, _bien qu'ils sachent que ce sont des Bladeurs qui les ont sauvés, ils ne veulent plus prendre de risque et délaissent le Beyblade et les toupies ..._

- Alors que c'est de la faute des humains et non la vôtre ... compléta Flo.

-... Tant mieux s'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde.

Sur ce, le garçon continua son chemin sans même dire au revoir ce qui ne plu pas beaucoup à Flo.

" Eh attends ! Tu pourrais au moins te présenter ! Moi c'est Flo et voici mon ami Storm Halsémon.

-... Ender ... Ma toupie est Terra Gaïa ... et il continua son chemin.

- Il est bizarre ... commenta Flo, et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

-Je suis Maylis. Enchantée de te rencontrer et merci de m'avoir sauvée. Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à Halsémon.

-Oui. Pendant longtemps, il a été le seul ami à qui je puisse parler. Il est un peu pénible mais je suis contente de faire équipe avec lui.

_- Tu es aussi pénible que moi ! "_

Flo lui sourit et regarda mieux Maylis. C'était une jeune fille de son âge un peu plus petite. Ses cheveux violets étaient coiffés en deux couettes qui retombaient sur ses épaules et une mèche tombait au dessus de ses lunettes rouges. Elle portait une veste en cuir avec un T-shirt violet ainsi qu'un pantalon vert pomme.  
La jeune fille aux cheveux gris l'aida à ramasser ses cartons avant de lui demander de lui faire visiter l'Agora.

De son côté, Ender arrivait à l'orée d'une forêt épaisse.


End file.
